cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Danny Huston
Danny Huston (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''21 Grams (2003)'' [Michael]: Accidentally run over (along with his daughters) by Benicio Del Toro's car; he dies in the hospital after being taken off life-support. *'[[The Proposition (2005)|''The Proposition (2005)]]' ''[Arthur Burns]: Shot in the stomach and chest by his brother (Guy Pearce); he dies shortly afterwards, after walking outside and sitting down to watch the sunset. *''30 Days of Night (2007)'' [Marlow]: Killed when Josh Hartnett punches him in the face, driving his fist completely through Danny's head. (Thanks to ND) *''Edge of Darkness (2010)'' [John "Jack" Bennett]: Shot in the throat by Mel Gibson, after Mel forces Danny to drink the radioactive milk. (Thanks to Arben and Tommy) *''Robin Hood (2010)'' [King Richard the Lionheart]: Shot in the throat with an arrow during a battle; his body is shown afterwards when Mark Strong discovers him. (Thanks to Vegeta and Tommy) *''The Warrior's Way'' (2010) [Colonel]: Impaled with his own sword (pinning him to the floor) at the end of a swordfight with Kate Bosworth. (Thanks to ND) *''Wrath of the Titans (2012)'' [Poseidon]: Mortally wounded in a fight with his nephew (Edgar Ramirez) he dies whilst talking to his other nephew Sam Worthington) and great nephew (John Bell) with his body then crumbling to dust. *''Wonder Woman (2017)'' [General Erich Ludendorff]: Stabbed/impaled on a roof by Gal Gadot with her sword at the end of a fight. (Historically inaccurate, the real Erich Ludendorff died from liver cancer on December 20th, 1937). *''Angel Has Fallen (2019)'' [Wade Jennings]: Stabbed in the armpit by Gerard Butler at the end of a fight. He dies of blood loss after talking to Gerard. TV Deaths *''American Horror Story Coven: The Axeman Cometh'' (2013) [The Axeman]: Stabbed to death by Grace Gummer and the rest of the witches years before the main story begins; his death is shown in flashback and he is later revealed to have been haunting the academy ever since then. *''American Horror Story Coven; Go To Hell'' (2014) [The Axeman]: Stabbed to death by Taissa Farmiga, Lily Rabe and Gabourey Sidibe, after having been made mortal once again. In the final episode of the season, he is seen living out the rest of eternity in Jessica Lange's private hell. *''American Horror Story Freak Show; Curtain Call'' (2015) [Massimo Dolcefino]: Dies (off screen) of lung cancer a month or so after his last scene; his fate is revealed when he mentions his condition to Jessica Lange. *''Yellowstone: Sins of the Father (2019) '' [Dan Jenkins]: Bleeds to death after getting shot by masked hit squad send by Neal McDonough and Terry Serpico. Notable Relations *Grandson of Walter Huston. *Son of John Huston. *Half-brother of Anjelica Huston and Tony Huston. *Uncle of Jack Huston. *Ex-Mr. Virginia Madsen. Gallery Dannyhuston.jpg|Danny Huston in Edge of Darkness Huston, Danny Huston, Danny Huston, Danny Huston, Danny Huston, Danny Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:People of Indian descent Category:People of Italian descent Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Alejandro G. Innaritu Films Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Western Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors who died in John Hillcoat Movies Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Liebesman Movies Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Wonder Woman Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Italian-Canadian actors and actresses Category:Indian-American actors and actresses Category:Indo-Canadian actors and actresses Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Canadian-American actors and actresses Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Irish-Canadian actors and actresses Category:European-Canadian actors and actresses Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:Masters of Sex cast members Category:Death scenes by accidental running over of car Category:Death scenes by face trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Ric Roman Waugh Movies Category:Indian actors and actresses Category:Indian-Irish actors and actresses Category:Indian-Canadian actors and actresses Category:Canadian-British actors and actresses Category:Indian-Italian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:X-Men Cast Members